The boy without a heart
by 4everleestain
Summary: Things are going bad with Layla and Nabu. their relationship is being tested when a boy named Silvan comes and tries to get at Layla. Can Bloom, Stella, Flora, Sky and the rest of the group help save the relationship. Please review the story! :
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Winx Club fanfic, I'm still kinda new to this stuff I usually do Balto fanfic, but its still a thinking project.

The boy without a Heart

The Winx were in their condo in the city of Magix. It was the morning time and the girls began to wake up. Flora was the first to wake up, she went in the bathroom and began to brush her teeth. Once she was done she goes to the kitchen and pours a glass of water. Layla then wakes up , brush her teeth and then walks into the kitchen.

Layla: Hey Flora

Flora: Good morning Raindrop

Flora then sees Layla facial expression and knew there was something wrong.

Flora: is anything wrong

Layla: nothings wrong (she lies)

Flora: come on Layla you can tell me

Layla: its Nabu, ever since he transferred into Red fountain. He always so busy

Flora: he probably just adjusting to the new semester, give him some and I'm sure things will get better

Layla: I hope your right, we need some time to talk

Back at Red fountain

Nabu had just came back from class with Sky he entered his room and landed on his bed

Nabu: I'm so tired

Sky: me too. So what's going on between you and Layla

Nabu: I don't know, I'm just so busy whenever I get the chance something always pops up

Sky: you should at least give her a call

Nabu: yeah you're right

He takes out his cell phone and calls Layla's cell phone. Layla cell began to ring, Bloom heard it ringing and Layla wasn't in the house, she was outside for a walk. She pick up the phone

Bloom: hello

Nabu: hey Bloom

Bloom: hey Nabu

Nabu: is Layla there

Bloom: I'm sorry but you just missed her, she went for a walk

Nabu: oh…. Well… can you tell her to call me back

Bloom: yeah of course

Nabu: thanks, bye (he hangs up the phone)

Bloom: poor Layla and Nabu

Red fountain

Sky: well what did she say

Nabu: Bloom said that Layla was out for a walk

Sky: sorry about that, well me and the guys are going out do you wanna come

Nabu: no thanks I'll stay here and give Layla another phone call

Sky: okay we're going to that Melody place if you want to join us

Nabu: alright bye

Sky walks out the door and Nabu is left all alone

The Winx condo

Layla had just came back from her run and all of the girls were in the living room

Musa: hey Layla

Layla: hey guys, why is everyone dressed

Stella: going out with the boys. Come on you have to get ready

Layla: I'm not going

Bloom: but you have to come

Layla: I mean what's the point he's not going to be there

Bloom: well even if he isn't it will be a good time to hang with your friends

Tecna: come on Layla think about it, its not going to be the same without you

Layla: alright, give me 20 minutes I need to take a shower (she leaves the room)

All the girls smile at each other

Musa: well I hope this will help her feel better

Bloom: yeah me too, Nabu called when she was out for her walk, he sounded really sad

Stella: well that's no surprise

Flora: what do you mean Stella

Stella: well he says he so busy, and he doesn't even make time for his own girlfriend

Bloom: oh Stella why do think so negative

Stella: oh I don't know, I just want to see Layla get hurt

Tecna: none of us does, that why we have to be there for her and support her

Bloom: tecna's right

20 mins past and Bloom and the girls are all ready. They headed out to Melody's place, they then see the guys outside waiting for them

Brandon: hey girl, you all look nice

Stella: why thank you Brandon

Musa: you guys look nice too

Layla: where's Nabu

Sky: uhh…. he's

Layla: I knew it he doesn't have time for anything

Helia: actually he went to the bathroom, um down the street, the bathroom here isn't working. He'll be back in ten minutes (he lies but the expression on Layla's made him tell the lie)

Layla: really? he's here

Riven: yup

Timmy: (he goes to whisper to Riven) go call Nabu and tell him to come here in 10 minutes

Riven alright (he leaves and go call Nabu cell)

Nabu: hello

Riven: Nabu you have to come here

Nabu: I don't feel like

Riven : but Layla's here, and if you want a disappointed raindrop who's going to turn into a storm I suggest you to come

Nabu: how will I get there

Riven: I don't know. Teleport, call a cab, walk. I don't know just get here in ten minutes

Nabu: alright (he gets out of Bed dress up and then teleport to Melody's face)

Nabu: hey guys

Timmy: hey

Bloom: hey Nabu, I'm glad to see you out

Nabu: yeah me too

Sky goes to Helia and whispers "Good job"

Nabu: hi Layla

Layla: hey

There was then a big silence Nabu and Layla staring at each other. Brandon then says "Hey guys let's go inside I'm getting hungry." He tries to let everyone except Nabu and Layla go inside so them two can have some alone time. Layla was about to go in until Nabu grabbed her arm

Nabu: can we talk

Layla: about what. How your never here, or how your so busy, or how you don't even make the time to call me

Nabu: I know and I'm sorry

Layla starts to walk away but Nabu runs after her

Nabu: Layla please I want to fix this I want to make everything right

Layla still walks and doesn't look at him, Nabu comes and grabs her arm

Nabu: come on look at me. We can't solve this unless we talk

Layla doesn't look at him or gives a response. Nabu decides to pick her up kinda like bridal style and carries her to a bench. She struggles and puts up a fight when he does

Nabu: Layla stop

Layla: put me down

Nabu: hold on I'm about to (he gets to the bench and then he puts her down. He let her sit on his lap)

Layla: can you hurry up and say something

Nabu: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, every time I get a chance, its always taken away. I would love to call and hang out with you but I just can't. and its all my fault. Do you feel better now

Layla turn and looked at him while she was still on his lap. She takes her right hand a slaps him in his face. His cheek turn red after it. She takes a deep breath and says "Now I feel better."

Even though Nabu had pain from the slap he smiled and kissed her on her cheek.

Layla: so now that we made up, tell me how Red fountain is

Nabu: everything is good, a lot of stress though but, it will get better

Nabu's cell phone begins to ring he sees the call ID and sees that the person calling is Elisa his ex girlfriend.

Nabu: hold on Layla (he goes over to the corner and picks up the phone) didn't I tell you to stop calling me

Elisa: I just wanted to say to my handsome prince

Nabu: I'm with Layla and I love her

Elisa: whatever Nabu, that little princess is match for me

Nabu: we were 15 when we dated, it wasn't a serious relationship

Elisa: it was serious to me

Nabu: I'm with Layla. I got to go don't call me back

Elisa: okay, but don't you and her will last long

Nabu hangs up the phone on her. Then he walks back to Layla. Layla saw his face and it looked kinda angry

Layla: are you okay

Nabu: yeah, it was just my mom

Layla: oh okay. Do you mind if I ask what she said

Nabu: (he makes up a lie because he doesn't want to say anything about Elisa) she only said that she can't wait to see the beautiful princess of Tides.

Layla giggles and starts to hold his hand. They walk back to Melody place to join the Winx and the Specilates

Flora: that was really sweet of you to do that for Layla

Helia: Layla's our friend too, we didn't want to she her upset

Bloom well I hope they made up, things just wouldn't be the same if they were to break up.

Sky: I feel like something is stressing him out

Riven: its probably that girl Elisa

Bloom: who's Elisa

Brandon: that was Nabu long ago ex girlfriend, she keeps calling him

Musa: lets hope this girl isn't a threat

Layla: hey guys we're back (she shouts out holding Nabu's hand)

Tecna: glad to see you guys are back

Timmy: well we have to go, we have to make it before bed time. Well see you girls later

All: bye

The guys leave and Bloom and the girls walk back home and into there beds. All the girls fall asleep expect Layla, she was texting Nabu on her phone. They text a hour and then they both go to sleep.

To be continued...

I promise that i will continue it along with my balto fanfic. plz leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 6 am in the morning at Red fountain. Codatorta comes in their and wakes up the boys.

Codatorta: Wake up, wake up. Saladin wants to see you six right away

All the boys wake up and start to rub there as they are still tired.

Riven: why so early

Brandon: come lets just go and hurry so we can back to sleep.

They all get and walk into Saladin's office

Sky: you wanted to see us?

Saladin: yes I wanted to tell you something very important

Riven: its so important that you have to wake us up at 6

Am

Saladin: yes, I have this new student his name is Silvan

Silvan: hey waz up

All: hey

Riven: no offense to the new kid but. I don't think this was important enough to wake us up early

Saladin: since Nabu just came here, I think you would perfect to show him around. Is that a problem

Nabu wasn't even paying attention to what he said, he was too busy talking to Layla again.

Saladin: Nabu!

Nabu: huh

Saladin: would you like to show Silvan

Nabu: umm….. I don't think I can, you see.. I'm taking Layla out some where.

Saladin: good, you can take him with you

Nabu: but… but sir

Saladin: that is all, you are dismissed

All the boys leave except Slivan and Nabu

Nabu: soo Silvan right

Silvan: yeah, is your girlfriend hot

Nabu: (he was unsure what to say, he knows his girlfriend is hot, but why would Silvan want to know) yeah

Silvan: can I see a picture of her?

Nabu: (still unsure what to do) yeah (he takes out his phone and show him Layla)

Silvan: wow she's sexy

Nabu: (he was disturbed on what he said, he didn't really know if he is trying to get at Layla) excuse me

Silvan: if you ever get tired of her, I'll be willing show her a good

Nabu: I don't think so

Silvan: (he saw the anger in Nabu, and he knows that Nabu will be his competition to get Layla) so when's your date

Nabu: 12 o clock

Silvan: you can start showing me around now, but we have to stop at 10:30

Nabu: why

Silvan: I gotta freshen up for your hot girlfriend

Nabu tries to ignore his comment and starts showing him around.

At the Winx condo

Musa: so what's between you and Nabu

Layla: well, at first I was real mad at him, but we talked and I forgave him. For some reason I can't stay mad at him

Musa: remember if there's anything wrong going between you two let us know. We want to be there for you and you our support

Layla: thanks Musa (she gives her a hug)

Stella: come on Layla its time to gossip

Layla: what do you mean?

Stella: where is Nabu taking you to?

Layla: we're just walking around the park

Stella: awww this is so sweet, I can't wait to see your outfit

Layla: don't worry I'll make sure you're the first to see

12 at the park

Nabu and Silvan were waiting on Layla, they haven't talked since they were there. They were both quite, until they saw Layla get off the bus, She waved at them. Silvan eyes widen out as he saw her.

Silvan: wow she's even hotter than the pictures

Layla: hey Nabu (she walked up to him and gave him a kiss) who's your friend

Nabu: this is…

Silvan: Silvan (he cuts in)

Layla: nice to meet you

Silvan: nice to meet you too, lets just say your even more prettier in person

Layla: why thank you

Nabu: soooo uh let's get some ice cream

Layla: yeah that will be great (she starts to hold Nabu's hand, but Silvan got really disturbed by it) lets go

They all start walking around the park, looking for the ice cream cart.

Layla: so Silvan, how do like Red fountain

Silvan: its good, I can't wait to start, with Nabu on my side I'll do good.

Layla: I bet Nabu will be a good teacher

Nabu: yeah I guess so

Silvan: so Princess of Tides, how's having a normal life

Layla: you know I'm a princess

Silvan: yes, and your also part of the great Winx club

Layla: looks like someone did their research

Nabu had gotten real angry of how he was flirting with her.

Nabu: Silvan can I talk to you for a sec

Silvan: sure (he walks over to the tree where Nabu was standing) she's really nice

Nabu: look Silvan, last time I checked this was me and Layla's date. Not you and Layla's date

Silvan: look, I'm a guy and there are things that I want. I find Layla very attractive

Nabu: she's my girlfriend, she's with me, she is taken. So you think this whole walk in the park thing is just a friendship stroll. It's a date, I and she are dating.

Silvan: okay, I understand. You're very lucky to have her

Nabu walks back to Layla with an angry look.

Layla: is something wrong

Nabu: no (he holds her hand again)

Layla: are you sure

Nabu: yeah, everything's good

Nabu: come on we better go, its getting late

Silvan comes and joins them, they walk Layla home.

6 pm

Nabu: bye Layla

Layla: bye

Nabu: I'll call you

Layla: I'll be waiting (she leans over and gives him a passionate kiss)

While Layla was kissing Nabu, Silvan watches in disgust. He wasn't the only one watching, Bloom, Stella, and the girls are watching they all say "Awwww they're so cute together"

When the kiss was over Layla goes back in the house.

Nabu: so I guess we can go back to Red fountain now

Silvan: yup (they start walking, to a bus stop) So how's Elisa

Nabu: excuse me

Silvan: you don't think I know about that, she called you earlier today

Nabu: there is nothing going on between me and her

Silvan: are you sure

Nabu: she was my girlfriend when I was 15, it was nothing

Silvan: you know Layla would be upset if she found out you still talk with your ex

Nabu: for a boy in his first of training at Red fountain. You already made an enemy

Silvan: don't worry I have a whole list of them.

That's when the bus came and they both got on it. They sat far away from each other; they didn't want to talk to each other.

The next morning at 10 am

Bloom and Layla were talking

Bloom: how was the date

Layla: it was so great

Bloom: things are getting better

Layla: yup, all though the friend he brought was flirting with me a lot. And it looked like Nabu was annoyed by it

Bloom: did he tell you he was annoyed by it

Layla: its not that he told me but I can see it on his face. Nabu isn't the type of person who gets angry

Bloom: your right, but hey atleast it's over

Layla: yeah

Red fountain

Silvan was in the hallways looking for Nabu, he came to his door and started knocking.

Silvan: Nabu are you here (no one answers but he sees that the door is unlocked. He opens it and goes in his room) I guess you're not here (he looks around his room and sees a picture of Nabu and Layla together) she doesn't deserve him

Nabu had just came into his room with Brandon and Sky

Nabu: what are you doing here?

Silvan: oh my bad I was just looking around

Brandon: without Nabu in his room?

Silvan: what can I say, I'm nosey

Sky: I think you should go

Silvan: (he starts to make his way to the door) oh yeah Nabu, I saw that picture of her in a bikini. Let's just say she got nice curves

Nabu gotten real angry and was about to attack him until Brandon held him down.

Sky: don't do it Nabu, he isn't worth it

Brandon lets go of Nabu and Silvan walks away with an evil grin on his face

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom and Sky were meeting up for a lunch date.

Sky: so how are you?

Bloom: I'm okay, I guess

Sky: is there anything wrong

Bloom: no, everything is good. How's that new guy Silvan

Sky: he's trouble; Nabu was very close into fighting him

Bloom: I think he has a crush on someone

Sky: let me guess….Layla

Bloom: that's right

Sky: I think its very funny

Bloom: why do you think that

Sky: because Layla is way over his head, does he really think that she will dump Nabu, for him.

Bloom: your right that does make it funny

Sky: I'm just glad Silvan is not in to you

Bloom: me too, I hope he will realize that he can't date Layla

Sky: this situation reminds me of…. You know who

Bloom: let's not worry about that here she's behind bars as we speak

At the sports store

Layla was looking around for some roller blades. All the winx club and Specialists are going roller skating

Flora: they have really nice skates

Musa: yeah I can't wait for tonight

They both see a girl that looks exactly like Elisa.

Musa: is that who think its is (she taps Tecna and then Stella comes over)

Tecna: I think your right. It is Elisa

Stella: so that's how Elisa looks like. Layla is way prettier than her

Flora: do you think Layla should see her

Stella: why not, its not like Elisa is going to do anything bad to her. She look like a slut to me.

Tecna: you don't even know her

Stella: please, if someone was to be dumped by a cute Tidein boy, then something is wrong with her.

Musa: lets just let her come on her own

Layla: hey guys I found nice skates, how about you guys (she notice they were all looking at something) what are you guys looking at

Musa: uhh nothing

Stella: its your worst nightmare

Layla: what are you talking about (she looks over and see Elisa) oh it's her

Stella: I told you she was a nightmare

Musa: it looks like she's buying roller skates too

Elisa looks over at the girls and walks over to them.

Elisa: hello Princess Layla

Layla: hi

Elisa: shouldn't you be on Tides learning how to sit right and not stare at people

Stella: if you would know peasant girl, she can do anything she wants. Don't be jealous that she is prim and proper and you're not

Elisa: I'm sorry who are you? A wanna be Miss Magix

Stella: I don't want to be, I already am. And first of all I'm Princess Stella of Solaria.

Elisa: its surprising how Princesses dress these days

Layla: don't talk to my friend like that. She hasn't done anything to you

Musa: yeah don't be mad because Nabu dumped you for a princess

Elisa: oh really, did Nabu tell you how much he loved me and we still are in contact with one another

Layla: you're lying

Elisa: why would I lie to the princess?

Flora: let's just go and check out our skates so we can meet the boys.

Elisa: tell Nabu I said hi

All the girls start to leave except Stella

Stella: cute skates

Elisa: thank you

Stella: I hope you don't fall in them (she walks away)

Elisa: Nabu will be mines and I can't wait for you to go down

The girls bought their skates and walked out the store and Silvan was just outside the store. He waits for Elisa to come out

Silvan: bravo Elisa you know her weakness. I bet you will Nabu all to your self

Elisa: yup and you can have Layla

Silvan: I'll see you at the skate park

Elisa: yes you will (she leaves)

Silvan was planning for Elisa and him to go to the same skate park that the Winx club was going to. He was going to use Elisa to drive Nabu away from Layla. Elisa walks out of the store and towards Silvan.

Elisa: do you think we still have a chance

Silvan: of course we do.

Elisa: good, I'll see you at the skate park (she walks away)

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

At the skate party

The winx girls are on their way to the skate party to meet up with the guys and have a great time. Once they get there of course Stella is the first one to say something to her beloved Brandon.

Stella: hey Brandon, don't you look good (she runs up to him and gives him a huge)

Brandon: hey Stel, you do to (he kisses her cheek)

Helia: Flora you look beautiful, like a flower princess

Flora: (she blushes) oh Helia, you're so sweet

Bloom: hey Sky are ready to learn how to skate

Sky: yeah but I am pretty nervous

Bloom: don't worry Sky I'll be here with you all the way through

Sky: being with you is better than learning (he kisses her on the lips)

Layla: hey there (she runs up to him and gives him a hug)

Nabu: hey

Layla: ready to have to some fun

Nabu: yeah, hopefully

Layla: I promise you'll have a good (she tried to cheer him up even though she can he was mad about something and she knew what it was.)

Timmy: hey Tecna, I'm proud to say that skating is the number one thing I know how to do. I looked at a lot of videos

Tecna: yeah me too. All I had to was practice with them

Musa: so Riven, Sky's learning how to skate. Do I need to teach you

Riven: what, are you kidding? I know how to skate, im the best one there is (he brags jokishly)

Brandon: yeah just how you think you can dance

Sky: oohh BURN

Riven: yeah yeah yeah, just wait and see (he starts walking with Musa to go to the bench and put there skates on)

Stella: im so excited, not only are we skating with the best boyfriends in the world, but we are doing it in style

Bloom: oh Stella, something always has to do with Style

Stella: oh course darling, just like I always say "Style is style"

All the girls roll their eyes in an joking friendly way. They all go to where Musa and Riven were so they can but on their skates. Watching them was Silvan. He looks at all the girl

Silvan: so Layla has hot friends. Isn't this my lucky day (He sees Nabu and starts to get his poison out. It would make Nabu act like the total opposite he is. He just had to find a way to drink it.)

Once they all had there skates on, they go into the rink. They had started their fun with their boyfriends.

An hour later

Sky: who knew learning how to skate can make your back hurt

Bloom: you'll get use to it (they sit on a bench and Flora comes over)

Flora: is that the guy that Layla was talking about (she points at Silvan)

Sky: yeah but what is he doing here (he sees Silvan walking towards them)

Silvan: hey Sky, isn't weird to see you here

Sky: yeah, too weird for comfort

Silvan: what are you doing here

Sky: I'm on a date

Silvan: oh yeah I can see that (he looks at Bloom and Flora up and down) didn't think you would roll with two girls

Sky: no Silvan just one. And Flora here, has a boyfriend

Silvan: where's Nabu? (He sees him kissing Layla) oh never mind I found him (he walks over to him)

Nabu: (he was kissing Layla until he say Silvan coming) hey I think Musa said she needed some help with big shot Riven

Layla: okay, I'll be right back (she leaves)

Nabu: (he walks over to Silvan) what are you doing here

Silvan: I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was so disrespectful of me to be all up on your girlfriend knowing good and well she's with you

Nabu: why do I have a hard time believing you

Silvan: I'm being honest, and to prove it, I got you a peace drink (he pulls up a tall glass of a drink that has the poison mixed in with it)

Nabu: uh thanks (he takes it)

Silvan: well that's all I wanted to say. So I'm going to go. Please drink it. Its really good

Nabu: (he just drank a little bit in front of him because he might not want to drink it later) wow its actually really good. (he didn't think it would taste that good) keep it up by doing this, and we may become best friends

Silvan: I'm glad you like it. See you in school (he leaves)

Sky: did he just you that drink (he walked to Nabu)

Nabu: yeah, and this thing is good, grab a cup and I'll pour you some. He did give me too much

Sky: (he went to get a cup and brought all the guys with him. In total he had five cups. Nabu pour a little bit in each cup.)

Helia: wow this is really good

Timmy: taste like candy

Brandon: or like a Shirley temple

Riven: really? You drink Shirley Temples

Sky: hey, I do too.

They all finish the drink and Elisa was watching from the shadows. And has an evil smile on her face.

20 mins later. Since Nabu had most of the drink he got affect the fastest than the other guys.

Layla: so did you have fun

Nabu: yeah I guess

Layla: are you okay

Nabu: yeah its just that I'm tired. Just need to think a little bit

Layla: okay.

Nabu: no I don't want you to go. I just…. Uh…. I don't know. Can we just keep talking

Layla: uh yeah, sure. Remember in 2 days is my parents formal party

Nabu: 2 days?

Layla: you forgot didn't you

Nabu: of course I forgot, I have other things to think about

Layla: excuse me? Other things?

Nabu: look Layla it's the typical princess thing. They parent have a formal party and your suppose just stand there and look pretty and not say a word

Layla: stand there and look pretty? That is not how it goes. And I can't believe you called me a typical princess. You okay when we got here, what happened to you?

Nabu: I'm just tired of meeting everyone's satisfaction

Layla: then what do you want

Nabu: I just don't want to be here at the moment

Layla: (she didn't feel like arguing anymore) fine (she starting walking)

Nabu: where are you going? I'm supposed to walk you home

Layla: I can take myself back you know. Besides you said you wanted to be alone. I'm just trying to help you out. (She turns to Flora) hey Flora can you walk with me home

Flora: sure (she hugs Helia and then walks with Layla seeing the sadness in her)

Everyone just stops at Nabu, seeing and hearing of what has happened

Musa: what's gotten in to him

Tecna: yeah I've never seen him act like this. Something's wrong

Timmy: maybe he's just stressed out and want to be alone

Tecna: yeah but he'll never take his anger out on Layla

To be continued…..

What's with Nabu and how long will it last. And how would the others get since they also drank some. It makes them act like who they are not really are.

I'm finally back, I got a new computer but I didn't have Microsoft, but I got it now. Also I have been stressed out with school, dance team, and cheerleading. But I hope you enjoyed. What


End file.
